The Masquerade
by anja-chan
Summary: PIE short and contest fic. Dearka and Yzak investigate a masquerade ball on a mission... things heat up. VERY heavy in the yaoi department. That's all the warning you get. Written for the theme "a misunderstanding" and judged by The Angelic Demoness.


_Written for the ongoing contests between SilverSoleAlchmst1, Tobi Tortue, The Angelic Demoness and myself. The Angelic Demoness is currently the judge and the theme is "a misunderstanding."_

* * *

**The Masquerade**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Cosmic Era 74.

A mistake during a test to create near light-speed capable engines tears a hole in the space-time continuum and sends test pilot Parr Inlum to another universe. After he makes a rapid u-turn, scientists research the tear and stabilize it into a gateway. Subsequent tests create more tears to more universes and result in more gateways.

Universe 1 leaves the Cosmic Era for the Parr Inlum Era, commonly known as PIE….

PIE 1. (CE 76.)

PLANT and Earth forces create the Frontier Inspection Team to explore the many universes they now have access to. Although FIT is a peaceful organization, because mobile suit piloting skills are usually required, army officers are allowed to hold dual memberships within their armies and FIT.

Intrigued by the prospect of exploration, our heroes of the Bloody Valentine Wars enlist once again, this time as Frontier Inspection Team Explorers….

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Dearka had been to hundreds of parties before, ranging from the cocktail engagements with PLANT dignitaries to the wild nights with Academy students to Yzak's fifth birthday party.

But he had never seen anything quite like the scene that met his eyes when he took his first step into the ballroom, the sights and sounds assaulting his senses. Everything seemed awash in brilliant golds, shimmering silks, creamy undertones, dazzling hues of every color under the few hundred chandeliers strung across the painted ceiling. The space was already filled with people in various intricate costumes and hiding their true selves under embellished masks.

So this was a true Venetian Ball, he thought, letting his eyes drink in the beautiful images. He glanced to his left where pairs of people waltzed majestically in perfect harmony, all marionettes to some hidden puppetmaster. Towards the right, and scattered across the edges of the mirror-like dance floor were long tables lined with fancy hors d'oeuvres, a few chairs, and damn, that girl dressed as a raven was hot.

"Don't stand there like a drunken idiot, Dearka," a figure wrapped entirely in exquisite white and silver tones hissed at him.

"Sorry," Dearka mumbled back, moving forward to keep up with the other man. It would be easy to lose even his stunning figure in this crowd. He lost sight of the raven-sex-goddess in favor of the paler, sexier and masculine one to his left.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Those two," he said to his companion, pointing a gloved hand towards the pair. Soft feathers trailed the hem of his glove, as if the man wearing it was in the process of becoming a swan.

"This is why most humans think vampires can read minds, isn't it, love?" He smirked against his half mask, and running his tongue over his ivory fangs. The same line of thought had been running through his own mind. The men on the other side of the ballroom had sealed their fates with their attire, all in favor of the two enthralling vampires.

"Mortal sex doesn't count?" the white swan asked, his icy eyes following every move of his prey, yet his white leather glove traced a lazy pattern on his partner's jaw. Matt shivered under the soft caresses, letting his green eyes roll back with the pleasure before focusing them back on his own quarry.

"Does it ever, Mello, love?"

Sometimes finding a delicious snack was so richly entertaining.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"I'm just saying that even though this is a mission, it doesn't mean we can't think of it like a date too," Dearka protested, his back to his lover. He was standing before the ornate tables, ladling a sparkling alcoholic beverage into two fluted crystal glasses. "You know how Kira and Athrun are always doing stupid things that don't pertain to their missions… so, why can't we have a little—"

Dearka stopped speaking as he turned, a raised glass in each hand. Yzak was nowhere in sight, replaced by a hundred other exquisite patches of bright silky colors and smooth skin. The shining white of Yzak's costume was obviously absent among the rainbow.

"Perfect," Dearka muttered to himself, giving the champagne that had been meant for Yzak a dirty look. He turned to his right, finding the women dressed in coal-black raven feathers suddenly mere inches from his face. Her eyes were chocolate brown underneath her mask and the temperature suddenly rocketed up a few hundred degrees as she licked her full lips, barely visible under her artistic beak.

Well, if Yzak had decided to leave… it wasn't Dearka's fault if he needed to hand off the champagne to anyone.

He smiled, and held out the glass to the woman. She took it carefully between two gloved fingers and her thumb, black sequins glittering all along her slender arms. Her painted lips curved upwards as she swirled the golden liquid contemplatively. Originally intending to contrast sharply with Yzak's pure white, Dearka had chosen an all-black ensemble. Now it looked as though he had come as this girl's partner, the dark fabric so similar and eye-catching in comparison to the rest of the room.

So much for their date, Dearka thought, clinking his champagne flute against the mysterious woman's before bringing it to his lips.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"It's not my fault you left. And I was only talking to her," Dearka protested to the figure in white, gesturing towards the woman in black. "It's not like it meant anything."

If Yzak went off somewhere when Dearka had been trying to please him with champagne, he certainly had no right to get his little swan feathers in a tussle simply because Dearka had been flirting a little. But he had just waltzed up as if from nowhere and his blue eyes blazed an emotion quite akin to anger. Still, Dearka mused sourly, the silver-head should have known better than to leave his lover all alone at a fantastic party full of masked women he would never have to see again. Dearka started to turn away, but Yzak suddenly grabbed his shoulder, ivory gloved fingers digging into the black fabric of Dearka's jacket possessively. Dearka stiffened, and hastily set down his champagne.

"Yzak?" he questioned uncertainly, trying to gauge the mood. But Yzak didn't reply, and his body language resembled more of a panther than Dearka's costume. The blond man swallowed, and realized he was sweating under the icy flames blazing from the eyes of his lover. He had never seen Yzak like this before; everything but the man's eyes were hidden, and it only intensified the twin fires that shot electricity through Dearka's body, ricocheting off his bones and collecting in his stomach. Something about Yzak seemed different tonight, but Dearka wasn't about to call him on it, not if it meant interrupting those lust filled eyes that were now—oh god—trailing up and down his length. Dearka wet his lips, and then found himself pulled away from the table, the crowd almost seeming to part of its own accord as they made there way to the glass double doors and into the garden.

Moonlight glittered off the dark leaves, casting everything into shades of grey. Still the white swan drew him deeper into the maze, a glowing beacon of pale lust against the shadowy crevices. He stopped suddenly, and Dearka felt his stomach fall out from underneath him, his anticipation boiling up his blood. He caught a glimpse of metallic shoulder-length hair before his back was easily thrown against a tall hedge and his heart caught in his throat. The swan mask was pushed up just far enough to reveal a cool smirk, the moonlight throwing his pale face into stark relief against darker lips.

The intoxicating scent of night flowers assaulted Dearka's nostrils as Yzak's mouth smothered his neck, hot and wet. Dearka groaned, his hips unconsciously swaying forward in a silent plea for contact. Steaming kisses trailed down his neck, fingers prying apart the many layers of buttons, and the ghosts of wings feathered his newly exposed skin… Dearka moaned again, clutching at his lover's shoulders as Yzak's talented tongue caressed his collarbone, and then sucked forcefully on the hollow just above it. Dearka's mind spiraled dizzily out of control, waves of vertigo washing over him when he felt teeth scraping gently across his skin, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

He didn't question Yzak's sudden need for him, but knew that need was now his own. Oh god, they were going to have sex in the garden… the forbidden aspect of their location sizzled through Dearka's blood. Using his teeth, the blond dragged his black leather gloves off shakily, his breath coming nearly in gasps. Once free, his tanned fingers went to work on Yzak's own clothing, pearlescent buttons slipping out of their coils, despite Dearka's lack of complete concentration. Slipping his hands under the loosened shirt, they met smooth marble skin, cool and soft in the night air.

The other man pulled Dearka forward in response, their hips making contact and he slid a thigh between Dearka's legs. The blond panther saw stars, the tantalizing bit of friction not enough. He pushed against it.

Suddenly, Dearka found himself being pushed roughly to the ground. The grass was cool, not quite damp, but refreshing against his back as the man above him peeled off his shirt, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Dearka shivered in delight, anxious for whatever would come next. Yzak was certainly taking control of the situation… his dominant side flaunting his power of the larger male. The reversal made Dearka's stomach curl in pleasure, realizing that by relinquishing control to Yzak, it would leave him free to have his mind, among other things, blown.

Even with that thought, Dearka couldn't resist tearing off Yzak's shirt when he leaned over Dearka, his thighs resting on either side of the blond's stomach. His slender pale torso glistened in the moonlight, lean muscles rippling gently as the mask descended towards the spot where Dearka's shoulder met his neck.

Dearka let out a small cry, quickly muffling himself before he attracted attention. Yzak was sucking firmly at his tanned skin, sending waves of pleasure along his nervous system. Yzak lowered his body closer to Dearka's until he could feel the heat radiating across the inch of air that separated them. Unable to stand it any longer, Dearka took Yzak by the shoulders and pulled him down on top of him, feeling Yzak teeth scrape his neck.

He moaned once, then felt the teeth dig in. Yzak's shoulders tensed, his grip on Dearka tightening. The sensation sent spasms of desire rippling from Yzak's bite, and the blond found himself caring little whether his lover had drawn blood. He found himself gasping for air, the extra oxygen necessary to jumpstart his brain into thought. It just felt so damn _good_.

Yzak released his mouthhold on the man below him, sitting up and tracing a finger from the base of his neck slowly, lightly, erotically down to Dearka's navel. The feathery touch sent Dearka writhing against Yzak's straddling thighs, and he tried to pull the pale man back down.

The lips below the feathery mask smiled in reply, but the body refused to acquiesce to Dearka's grasping hands.

"Yzak…" Dearka moaned, unable to help himself. Never had he thought he would have been reduced to a squirming pile of melted Yzak-drooling jelly.

The weight shifted off Dearka's abdomen, and he felt his belt being whisked away, his pants loosening, and being dragged down to his boots which were tugged roughly off. He sat up, always comfortable in his nudity, even when lying exposed outside in a noble's maze-like garden a dimension from his bedroom. His eyes darted over to Yzak who was already stripping off the remaining vestiges of his clothes, the knee-high boots carefully unzipping. Dearka reached up to the back of his head, trying to figure out exactly what kind of know his lover had used to tie his panther mask on.

Quick as a moonbeam, Yzak was straddling him naked, his pale hands holding Dearka's wrists to prevent further movement. Amethyst eyes wide at the sudden sweet friction, he looked up into Yzak's eyes, icy and visible through the swan mask.

The colorless feathers glinted in the pale light, mimicking the movement of Yzak's swinging hair. He was shaking his head.

It took Dearka a moment to realize what Yzak meant; the masks would stay on. His stomach did a double flip at the kinkiness. It wasn't usually Yzak's style, but good lord, most of this wasn't and there was no way in hell Dearka was going to ask him to stop. He let his arms relax and allowed Yzak to gently guide them to his pale sides.

Dearka didn't stop there, massaging his muscles firmly, the ministrations rocking Yzak against him. He heard Yzak's breath hitch deliciously, and felt heat pooling in his own abdomen. He was growing harder by the second, sweat making his job easier as he pulled and pushed Yzak around by the waist.

"Y-Yzak," he panted out low in a husky whisper. He was pushed to the ground again, the smaller male moving to place himself between Dearka's thighs instead of straddling him. A cool breeze caressed his throbbing manhood, and he hoped Yzak would do the same with his tongue.

Instead, Yzak took Dearka's left hand, placing his little finger into his mouth. Then he sucked on it, sliding the little digit deep and then removing it slowly, the night air making it prickle with its sensitivity. Dearka had no idea his own fingers were so sensitive, breathing hard through his mouth as Yzak wickedly moved on to his ring finger.

When the pale man switched to Dearka's right hand, commencing with the smallest finger again, Dearka felt a cool hand wrap around his member. He cried out. He arched his back. He bucked his hips. When the mouth moved wetly onto his ring finger, the hand began moving in time with the slow, measured strokes. His eyes rolled back. He saw starry explosions. His heart stopped, then charged ahead like an untamed stallion.

Worked into a frenzied state of ecstasy, Dearka couldn't think, let alone imagine what his pale lover would do next. He was engulfed in a searing wetness quite suddenly, an orgasmic moan ripped from his throat. He fisted the silky metallic strands of his lover's hair, crying out Yzak's name around gasps for air and spasmodic thrusting that began gradually working itself into a steady pattern.

"Yzak," Dearka panted, "I'm… hunh, hun…."

Without warning, Yzak retreated back above Dearka's squirming body, gathering up the blond's muscular legs and pushing them forward. His own knees nearly in his eyes, Dearka felt his breath catch, and he swallowed thickly before realizing how much he needed the oxygen. His own legs and lust-hazy eyes obstructed his view except for pale snippets of sweaty skin.

Yzak licked the back of his thigh. Dearka wriggled, his foot jerking wildly in response. But the lithe man held on, his tongue drawing slick patterns across and up Dearka's leg, reaching the back of his knee and the myriad of nerve endings. Dearka whimpered, breathing harshly, and quite unable to move. He knew he was close to his limit… there was only so much Yzak could do to him before even he broke.

A cold finger feathered around his entrance, all the while Yzak's tongue was making it's way back towards Dearka's most pressing issue. The white bastard was drawing it out as much as he could, letting his teeth scrape gently across Dearka's inner thigh and here he was nearly hyperventilating and using every ounce of willpower not to come onto Yzak's feathery mask. Yzak wiggled a finger inside Dearka, the tight ring of muscles slowly relaxing as he used his thumb to massage the opening.

"Oh god," Dearka mumbled, staring straight above into the heavens even though he most certainly wasn't praying. Another finger slid into him, prying him wider.

He felt the teeth slide into the flesh at the junction between his thigh and his crotch. The pain was sharp, yet the intrusion had been so smooth that he swore loudly with rapture. Yzak had never been so daring… the experience was thrilling, his body on fire, blood roaring in his ears.

He almost didn't notice as the third finger slipped in, warm and slippery. However, he did notice when they started seesawing and thrusting in and out of him. Pain and pleasure mixed into a fuzzy haze of wild passion, and all he could do was claw at the ground, growling like the panther his mask made him.

Yzak's fingers left abruptly, but something else was prodding apart the muscles of Dearka's entrance. Hot and unbelievably hard, the pale man pushed himself in deeper, tearing a hoarse cry from his partner. Dearka felt his hole stretch, filling full with the man above him. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, the pain undeniable.

Then suddenly, he was engulfed in wave of shuddering euphoria, Yzak's manhood hitting the sweet spot of bundled nerves inside him. He rode out the swell to his fingertips, the sensation zapping along his nerves like electricity. Yzak pulled out slowly, as if testing the waters, then thrust in deeply, hitting the spot again.

"Yzak!" Dearka screamed, bucking up to meet Yzak, after he had drawn himself out again. The man plunged down fiercely at the same moment, the hot tight stiffness filling Dearka completely. He drowned in the surge of ecstasy, coming in an explosion of white lights from somewhere behind his eyes as his pale lover thrust into him again and again. As if from a distance, Dearka heard the man above him cry out and then warm liquid was seeping into him, and out of him as the man pulled his now limp organ out, and rolled to Dearka's side.

Breathing contentedly with the afterglow, Dearka lay there for a moment before pulling the sweaty panther mask of his face. Closing his eyes, he let the pleasantly cool wind dry his salt-slicked body, and listened to it rustle through the leaves. He smiled, the breeze not loud enough to cover the heavy panting of the man next to him.

On impulse, Dearka rolled onto his side and with in one quick motion flipped the swan mask off—

The head of someone who was not Yzak.

The vampire smiled, showing off long fangs.

"Not bad at all… for a mortal," it said after a moment. Dearka was frozen, unable to compute what his eyes were showing him. The vampire stared him straight in the eye, and all Dearka could think was that the beast was somehow laughing at him. It opened its mouth again… the one that had sent Dearka rollicking through waves of pleasure. "Now sleep."

He slept.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Much later, although he wasn't entirely sure when, Dearka stumbled back to the ballroom. When he had awoken, all traces of the vampire and their… union… had been erased. Dearka had been naked and asleep in the middle of a hedge maze, much to his chagrin and badly abused mental state. He had tried to arrange his clothes exactly as they had been before his vampiric escapade, but didn't feel like he had done a very neat job. He had felt rather lightheaded the entire time and it was no stretch of the imagination to figure out he was suffering from blood loss.

He had almost made it to the doors when a haphazardly dressed swan stumbled out of them. The pristine collar of his shirt was stained a dark red, his pant legs untucked from his boots. They stared at each other for a long moment, suspicion written deeply across their faces.

The swan ripped off his mask at the same moment the panther did. Dearka breathed a sigh of relief at the familiar contours of his partner's face. Yzak didn't look as pleased, but there was still a hint of deliverance in his eyes.

"That's the last time we 'have some fun' on a mission, Dearka."

There was a pause as neither one spoke. Dearka broke it carefully.

"I motion we keep this out of the mission log."

"Agreed."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

_So, my first time writing a full out sex scene and I think I've succeeded beyond my wildest dreams. Let me know your own thoughts. And yes, that was Matt and Mello from Death Note as the vampires. Because Mello and Yzak are so similar that in bad lighting, even Dearka could mistake one for the other…. If I get an abundance of reviews, I'll consider adding a second chapter of what happened to Yzak._


End file.
